1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manipulating objects located proximate an underwater floor. By way of further particularity, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of using the apparatus for salvage and recovery of fully or partially submerged objects. By way of further particularity, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for recovering fully or partially submerged objects from an underwater floor such as a seabed, lake, river, or marsh, especially in operations having delicate or difficult archeological retrieval characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous patents in the field of underwater salvage and recovery systems and methods. As summarized below, these patents neither teach nor suggest use of a support foundation implanted or otherwise imbedded in an underwater floor such as a seabed or having a lifting frame with a series of slings that are suspended from the lifting frame in a cradle-like configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,745 issued to Beucher discloses a salvage apparatus that includes a drum container. The salvage apparatus 10 is taken by a diver from a surface craft to an object to be retrieved 12 from the ocean floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,109 issued to Jermyn, et al. discloses a salvage apparatus that includes a lift system 10. The lift system 10 has a flotation unit 18 having connection means to provide appropriate points on a harness 20 to provide for attachment of tethers. Means for attaching to and lifting underwater salvage items are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,372 issued to Tausig discloses a salvage apparatus for delivering a heavy cable from the ocean""s surface to an extended depth for attachment to an object to be salvaged. The apparatus 10 includes a buoyancy float 12 formed of a syntactic foam. The buoyancy float 12 further has a central longitudinal aperture 18 extended from a rounded top of the buoyancy float 12 to a substantially flat bottom of the buoyancy float 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,801 issued to Gallaher, et al. discloses a hyjack platform with compensated dynamic response. An offshore platform structure is disclosed for temporarily using a jack-up rig. Pile sleeves 20 support a truss assembly, e.g. surface tower 28. See also U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,089 issued to Gallaher, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,250 issued to Smith, et al., each of which also disclose hyjack platforms and methods of use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,938 issued to Huguenun, et al. discloses a variable buoyancy float/ballast system having a float/ballast assembly 23. A lower ballast portion 26 carries a fixed but adjustable ballast in modular increments. A floatation chamber 27 is attached to float/ballast assembly 23. When chamber 27 is flooded, float/ballast assembly 23 sinks, and when filled with air, float/ballast assembly 23 rises. One or more mooring lines attach to float/ballast assembly 23 and to an object to be raised such as cage 20.